Party Animal
by the evil little pixie
Summary: Bella is a HUGE party animal. She makes friends with the two most sweetest dorks in school, Rosalie and Alice. Both are tired of being so tightly bound too the rules. Bella gets involved.  Sum sucks, give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Party Animal**

**"There's A place downtown**

** where the freaks all come around**

** its a hole in the wall**

** its a dirty free for all"**

**- Take it off By Ke$ha**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR PLOT.**

I quietly slipped through the backyard. I could hear _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_ and charlies soft snores in the living room. Charlie set me a curfew of eleven, and it was three in the morning. Then again, when did Isabella Marie Swan ever follow the rules? Once I didn't have to baby Renee, I had been living for once.

I tripped over a lawn gnome and the snores stopped. I slowly peeked through the window. Charlie was getting a beer from the fridge. Darn. Well how am i going to do this? I looked around for things i could possibly use. Tree,rope,ladder,shovel...I could tie the rope to the tree and climb up and then jump through my bedroom window. I am a genius. Then I went to work. I pushed the ladder up against the side of the house and tied the rope to the branch next to my window. Wait, that's pointless, I have the ladder right here. I tossed the rope back down and climbed through my window. I pushed the ladder down.

_Crash_

"Bella, are you alright? I heard a crash." Charlie knocked on my door.

I jumped on my bed and quickly covered my party clothes with the blanket. "I'm fine dad, i think it was the neighbors cat." I called. If that cat was down therebv, it would be dead now.

I heard his footsteps fade away. I ran to my closet and grabbed a set of pajamas. I slipped off my white tutu, black fishnet stockings,Neon Green low-tops,Black tank top, and top hat. I changed into my purple silk Pj's and sat on my bed.

I scrolled through my contacts until i finally found his name, heart fluttered when i thought about him. I pressed the call button on my I phone.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing?" He answered the phone, " What was up with your outfit tonight?"

"You didn't like it?" I asked in my three year old 'I was trying to help' voice.

"Well, it was cute but seriously Bella, a tutu?" James asked

"I never got to be a six year old, I was taking care of Renee. I'm living the parts of my life I missed." I explained, flipping on my T.v. On _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_ Ryan Wayne and Drew were doing "Three Headed Broadway Star"

"Well I can't been seen with a toddler." James harshly said

"Well I'm sorry I never got to live when I was a child." I hung up and turned my phone off .

_"You fill my life with jello..." _The three comedians sang.

Then i got hungry. Well dad thinks I've been here the whole time and i changed intro my PJ's so , im going to make me some jello!

I made my way to my door, but tripped over my carpet in the process.

Yah, I'm not the best at walking. But i am good at dancing, believe it or not. I know, i could dance instead of walk!

I grabbed my Ipod after picking myself off the floor.

_**"I did it.**_

_**I did it, but i'm sorry.**_  
_**Well, i'm really not that sorry.**_  
_**Why are you staring at me like that?**_  
_**Stop lookin at me like that!**_  
_**Okay, i did it. but i'm sorry.**_  
_**But.. i'm really not. well maybe, it's like..**_  
_**It's not you, it's just me.**_  
_**You know i love you, baby."**_

I danced down the stairs as " A bad Girls Lament by Ke$ha" Filled my ears. This was my song to Edward Cullen.

Cullen and i had a thing for a while, but then i cheated on him with James.

He found out of course, how else would the song apply to him?

And im really not sorry.

Edward was so.. charlie, ya know?

Always worrying about me.

Telling me to be safe.

Im eighteen, i can take care of myself.

See here i am entering the kitchen, to make myself food.

I think.

Is jello food, or a drink?

I mean it can be both!

Is it even a solid?

Or a liquid?

Ehhh Google knows everything.

I pored all the ingredients i need into a bowl and put it in the fridge.

I danced back up the stairs and threw my i pod on my bed.

I sat at the computer and searched google for Jello's state of matter.

Jello is basically a solid suspended in a liquid. I found out. Hmmm...

Didn't know that.

I heard my phone vibrating on my bed.

I had received a text from Edward?

_Bella?_

**What do you want?**

_I forgive you._

**He was hot, i couldn't help it.**

_I forgive you though._

**Anyway, shouldnt you be in bed? Its way past your bedtime.**

_Who said i ever followed the rules?_

**Um, you said. Like yesterday.**

_When?_

**You went in the Enter door in walmart because 'thats the rules'**

_Hmm Well im diffrent know_

**Soo why are you texting me?**

_James said you guys where through._

**Haha Edward, your so adorable**

_Yup beter belibe._

**Belibe?**

_I have recently discovered the teen sensation Justin beiber._

**Your trying to get us off subject.**

_You know me so well._

**Well, i have to go...**

_Okay. __Bye bella_

**Bye.**

What? Was? That?

I picked up my cell and called james.

"Hello, this is walmart." He answered.

"Yes can i please speak to the department that carries stupid boyfriends." I replied.

"Uhm, hold please." He responded

"James!" I yelled.

"Fine! What do you need?" He groaned.

"An explanation as to why you told Edward that we're through." I crossed my arms.

"Because we are smart one." I heard him bite into an apple.

"Well usually when a guy breaks up with someone, they tell the other person." This boy is a genius.

The line went dead.

Well this is fun.

Im in my room, watching some show where the points don't matter, single, and waiting on jello to form.

Wanna trade lives?


	2. You can text me back with that 143

**READ**

**im sorry guys, but i think i need some time. Yes MORE time. But, you can check me out on my new account (****LittleGlitterMonster)**** where i might rewrite this story. The account Should be up by March 3, 2011**

**I love you and hope you continue to read my stories**

**- EvilLittlePixie/ LittleGlitterMonster  
**


End file.
